board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Cid Highwind's Contest History
Who is Cid Highwind? Cid Highwind is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII. The Final Fantasy series continues the tradition of having a character named Cid in the game. Cid comes from Rocket Town and is a pilot/dragoon. He swears a lot and is always with a cigarette. As said in his other bio, the Kingdom Hearts version of Cid is definitely non-canon due to him using a toothpick instead of a cigarette. His life long dream of going to space was lost when he aborted the launch after he realized Shera was still doing her safety check. Sometime before Final Fantasy VII, Cid constructed the Tiny Bronco and the Highwind. In the events of Before Crisis, the Shinra #26 was set to launch. Shinra and the Turks were at the launch ceremony but AVALANCHE stormed the ceremony in an attempt to steal the Tiny Bronco. The Turks were able to thwart the attempt but AVALANCHE was able to steal an oxygen tank and halt the launch. Cid convinced Shinra to continue the launch and it does. At the time, Shera was still doing her safety check and Cid cancels the launch rather than launching and killing Shera. The launch failure causes Shinra to cut all funding to the Space Program and the Shinra #26 is left to rot. Rocket Town is later constructed around the rocket. In Final Fantasy VII, Cid is living in Rocket Town with Shera. Shera has accepted ALL blame for the launch failure and has devoted herself to pleasing Cid. Cid still resents her and verbally abuses her all the time. Cid meets Cloud Strife and the party on their search for Sephiroth. At the same time, Rufus Shinra visits the town and Cid is hoping that he is here it restart the Space Program. Unfortunately, Shinra only wants to take the Tiny Bronco to find Sephiroth. Cid refuses to give the Tiny Bronco to Shinra and during the conflict, Cloud and party steal the plane and take off. Cid jumps on board as they take off but Shinra's soldiers shoot it down. Cid is down in the dumps after the crash and with no reason to return, joins Cloud and the party. Cid is separated from the party at the Northern Crater while the the rest of the party is stuck in Junon. Cid uses the Highwind to save the party and then searches for Cloud. After Cloud is found, Cid is elected the new leader while Cloud recovers. Cid stops an attempt by Shinra to locate Huge Materia and use it against Meteor. Afterward, Cid and party return to Mideel where Cloud retakes his position as leader. Shinra is able to locate Huge Materia and attempt to use Cid's rocket to launch it at Meteor. Cid and Cloud get stuck on board after Palmer launches the rocket and Cid finally accomplishes his dream of being in space. However, an oxygen tank explodes and the party has to leave on an escape pod. Cid apologizes to Shera for being right all along about the safety of the rocket. Cid continues to fight with the party as they take on and defeat Sephiroth. In the events leading up to Advent Children, Shera and Cid construct a new airship and name it Shera. In Advent Children, Cid uses the Shera to help out Cloud and the party in the fight against Bahamut. Cid marries Shera sometime between Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus. In Dirge of Cerberus, Cid leads the airship division helping out the World Regenesis Organization and is present in the battle against Deepground. "Damn! Again! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?" (After Cloud says, "Let's mosey.") Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-1 Winter 2010 Contest - Mushroom Division - 14 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Lost to (3) Mega Man, 19213 36.96% - 32766 63.04% * Extrapolated Strength --- 71st Place 21.80% Cid made the contest after coming in 2nd in his vote-in behind Aerith. His first round match had some debate being as he had never been in a contest but was from one of the most popular games on the site. In the end, it wasn't even close and Mega Man advanced. Category:Contest Histories